Wedding Date
by justathingiwrote
Summary: Provenza and Patrice are taking the plunge. But does Andy have a plus one? Basically my shandy feels ran completely amok yesterday and this is what popped out in my shandy induced fog.


The case the squad had been working on for the past week was finally wrapping up and the murder room was quieter than usual. Flynn and Provenza were the only two left finishing up their paper work and Sharon was in her office doing the same. The older Lieutenant crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at Flynn, trying to get his attention. Certainly, he could have just said his name but where was the fun in that?

"What the hell, Provenza?"

"Oh calm down. Listen, Patrice needs to know if you're bringing a +1 to the wedding or not. I told her you weren't seeing anyone but she wants 100% confirmation. Seating charts or whatever."

"I…Um…Well I was going to—"

Andy just sort of looked in the general direction of Sharon's office and rubbed at the back of his head nervously. That was all Provenza needed to interject. He threw up his arms uncharacteristically enthusiastically.

"Finally. I've been telling you to ask that woman out on a proper date for over a year."

"Yeah. It's just…"

"Just what? You're out of excuses with this one, Flynn. Just get your head out of your ass and do it."

"But… What if she says no?"

"Well, Flynn, that'll be awfully awkward since she's invited to the wedding regardless and then you'll just have to sit there beside her the whole night knowing she turned you down. And I'll know it too. And don't think I'd let you live it down either." Provenza got up and grabbed his suit jacket and put it on, readying himself to leave. "I'll let Patrice know her seating chart is safe either way. Good Luck, Flynn."

Provenza's voice had its usual hint of snark in it but Andy could tell his friend was being genuine. Andy sat at his desk for a few minutes, rubbing the sweat off his palms onto his pants, nervously tugging at the fabric for invisible lint and thinking about what he was going to say. He needed to make sure she knew it was a date. They had been out far too many times together without either of them acknowledging such a thing and this time he needed it to be said. He needed her to know that these outings were more to him than friendship. His feelings for her were getting more intense with every conversation and every casual physical gesture. If he was honest, this limbo they were existing in was starting to hurt a little, making his chest tighten every time they parted. Either way, he was happy to have her in his life—he was pretty sure at this point that she was the best thing that ever happened to him, but if there was a chance for more, he had to take it. He could see her in her office, concentrating on her paper work but she must have felt his gaze because she looked up at that moment and they locked eyes. She gave a lazy smile and a gesture that slighty resembled a little wave, but it was a weak attempt. She was obviously tired. He smiled back at her and pointed toward her door as an inquiry as to whether she'd be okay if he came in. She nodded yes and with that, there was no more stalling.

He entered her office, closing the door behind him and was sort of nervously loitering behind her office chairs, not realizing he hadn't said anything.

"Andy?"

Shit. He was blowing it already.

"Just…uh…finishing up with the paper work there?"

"Yeah, I just have a couple of things to sign. You guys all done out there? I saw Provenza leave."

"Yep…Yep. We're all done…"

Andy was still standing just inside the door and his hands were sunk into his pockets, his eyes firmly directed anywhere but at her, which Sharon knew by now was a tell-tale sign that Andy had more to say, but didn't know how to get it out. She'd encountered this particular Andy Flynn on several occasions.

"What is it, Andy? You seem like you have something you want to say to me."

Now she was nervous. These moments usually left her confused and lately almost all of her interactions with Andy had her feeling that way. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it but ever since the misunderstanding with Nicole she had begun to think about what it would be like to actually date Andy and if she was honest, she was surprised that he hadn't asked her. Sure she was a little mad at him after she found out he'd been lying to Nicole, but they fell back into step pretty quickly after that; their bond was growing deeper and she thought for sure that he must have felt it too. What was he waiting for?

"I do, I just…Okay. Well, Provenza's wedding is coming up and I guess I was wondering if you wanted to go…uhh…with me to…well, yeah…to the, um, wedding..."

Sharon got up from her chair and came around the desk, and leaned back on it and crossed her arms.

"With you? To the wedding?" She thought she knew what he was asking, but she was never sure with him. He was never outright with his feelings. "But it wouldn't be like a date or anything…" She offered an amused smile.

"Why not? You're not a married woman anymore."

"But I'm still _your friend, Sharon_, no?"

"Well, I thought, you know, if _you _wanted, I could take you as _my date, Sharon_"

"Your date, huh?"

"Uh Huh." He knew she was messing with him now and it somehow made him feel more comfortable and he took a few more steps toward her. He was standing in front of her now and she pushed herself off the desk, minimizing the gap between them to a few inches. She flushed at their closeness—she'd never stood this close to him face-to-face before and she wasn't sure she ever noticed how good he smelled until now.

"Well, I would love to go as your date, Andy. On one condition." Andy's smile was so wide now, it was almost silly.

"Name it."

"Navy suit."

"You've got a date." Her hands found their way to his lapels and she sort of smoothed them out as she considered, then smiled, then met his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I do."


End file.
